


Beneath Cherry Blossoms

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at their third years in high school, Hinata had wanted to ask Kageyama to share an apartment with him. </p><p>But in the end, Hinata never had enough courage to ask such thing from his trusted partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Cherry Blossoms

“It looks weird that your apartment is Japanese-styled. Also it’s… um… really…”

“It’s a cheap apartment, yes,” Kageyama huffed. “I want to save more money for volleyball rather than spending it in renting expensive place. Beside, this place is close to the university and the area was pretty good.”

It was Hinata and Kageyama’s third month in university. They had left Miyagi for Tokyo and now went to the same university—same volleyball club too, obviously—and same sports shop. That was Hinata’s first time visiting Kageyama’s apartment, because the first three months of university had been so crazy hectic that Hinata had no idea how ninety days could just pass in a blink of an eye.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama in apron. He never thought he’d see Kageyama in apron. Kageyama had always been tall and good-looking, so even in dark blue apron, he looked strangely photogenic. Kageyama was stirring his curry while Hinata sat on the sitting pillow by the table on the floor, watching how Kageyama’s king-like aura really didn’t match this run-down place.

Back at their third years in high school, Hinata had wanted to ask Kageyama to share an apartment with him.

But in the end, right before they left Miyagi, Hinata never had enough courage to ask such thing from his trusted partner.

Perhaps Hinata was scared to change their relationship. Perhaps being the closest person to Kageyama on court and off court was enough. Perhaps Hinata loved Kageyama more than he thought he did and wanted to appreciate Kageyama by not changing their relationship.

After all, since Hinata knew Kageyama so well, he knew that the setter’s mind only filled with volleyball. There was no room for other things than volleyball there. Hinata used to be the same, but then he learned that he wanted to love Kageyama more than spiking his toss, to hold him, to kiss him, and to make him happier than he could ever be.

“Curry is done,” Kageyama said, bringing two plates of rice and curry to the table.

Hinata smiled, “Thanks, Kageyama.”

They ate in silence. Hinata kept glancing towards Kageyama, trying to find some clue on whether the dark-haired male was okay living in such place. But Kageyama’s face was as cool as ever and for the first time on his life, Hinata wished he could read someone’s mind, and, preferably, heart.

*)*

When winter came, Hinata woke up to frantic knocks on his front door. He wobbled from his bed and opened the door to pale-faced Kageyama.

Immediately awake, Hinata’s eyes widened, “Kageyama? What is it?”

Kageyama pursed his lips. His nose and ears were really red from cold. He had his dark blue scarf wrapped on his neck—Hinata’s birthday gift to Kageyama on his seventeenth—and he looked exhausted with eye bags and bloodshot eyes.

“My apartment broke,” he said in hoarse voice.

Hinata glanced at black holdall on Kageyama’s right hand.

“It was an old building. There was plumbing problem too and it was freezing last night. I managed to leave before midnight, but my wallet was soaked and I can’t use my card. I still have some money, so I waited in a family restaurant until morning.”

Hinata blinked at Kageyama, “Why didn’t you come here immediately?” Hinata knew it wouldn’t be too long to walk from Kageyama’s apartment to him. It would take less than an hour for someone with long legs and a proper athlete like Kageyama.

Kageyama sneezed. “I didn’t want to disturb your sleep. I know you haven’t been sleeping well since Natsu visited,” he smiled meekly at Hinata.

And Hinata had leapt forward to hug Kageyama.

Kageyama’s body was so cold. His coat was cold. His palms on Hinata's back were cold. Even Hinata was sure the holdall would be cold.

“Stupid Kageyama,” he said, his tone low. “Come on in! You should take a hot bath first. I’ll whip something nice and hot for you.”

Kageyama stepped in and Hinata closed the door behind Kageyama. He cranked up the heater before jogged to the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water.

“Hot chocolate and chicken soup sound good for you?” asked Hinata as he opened the fridge.

Kageyama nodded, his face melted with warmth and smile. “Thanks, Hinata.”

“Don’t mention it,” shrugged the orange head.

That winter, Kageyama stayed and lived on Hinata’s apartment. 

But he never left.

When spring came, Hinata walked outside his apartment to hang new name badge on his door. It was now read ‘Hinata and Kageyama’.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of image Kageyama wearing apron in a living space that isn't like his clean-and-minimalist house. I didn't have any plan for the ending, but I personally quite happy with how I ended it.
> 
> The title is taken from poem by Kobayashi Issa (1763-1828). "What a strange thing!/ to be alive/ beneath cherry blossoms." 
> 
> I think what I wanted to say here is that although initially Hinata felt like their relationship outside their usual friendship is winter-like, which is cold and barren, spring eventually came and Kageyama would love to love Hinata in romantic way too. I am sure there will be plenty of domestic fluffs to follow as they live together, but I leave that to your imagination.
> 
> Thank you for reading _Beneath Cherry Blossoms_. I hope spring will always eventually return to us after long winter.


End file.
